


Nameless

by phanburnhamizzard



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's hand accidentally brushes against Phil's hip and suddenly, both are transported back to 2009.   Dan and Phil stand in shocked silence as the electricity builds between them, neither knowing whether they should act on it or pretend it isn't happening.   What is their relationship, anyway?  And what do they want it to be?  In the minutes that tick by without movement, they relive their past and wonder about their future.   What will happen now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nameless

Dan’s right hand brushed against Phil’s left hip and Phil involuntarily gasped.

It had been a long time since Dan had touched him there, but his body remembered. 

Phil’s eyes darted over to make sure Dan didn’t notice, but found instead that Dan had frozen in place and was staring right back at him. 

“Um, sorry,...” Dan stammered. 

“No worries, it’s okay,” Phil replied quickly, noticing that Dan’s hand was still frozen in mid-air by his hip.

Phil wondered if Dan could feel the electricity in the air between their bodies. He swallowed loudly and tried to catch is breath.

The silence between them was deafening and the room was spinning as they stood, frozen in time. 

Phil’s arm reached out, as if drawn by a magnet, and lightly grazed Dan’s sleeve. The soft cotton barrier between his flesh and Dan’s felt impenetrable; yet, the electricity was still present.

Dan looked down at his sleeve then back at Phil. Yes. He had felt it.

It had been years since they had touched each other. Years since they had agreed to just be friends. Years in which they both thought the passion would die down naturally as they saw other people. Yet, here that passion was: as alive and as strong as it ever had been. The only question that remained was what would they do with it?

\------------

Phil left his hand resting on Dan’s sleeve. He could feel the younger boy’s body heat beginning to radiate through the material, and he soaked it in. His breath quickened. His heart began to beat faster. Was this really happening again? 

His sensations became heightened, and the familiar smell of Dan’s aftershave wafted over him, nearly knocking him down. His hungry eyes traced each curve and edge of Dan’s body before returning to those soft brown eyes staring into his soul. 

“What is this?” Dan asked softly. “What is happening here?”

“I don’t know,” Phil answered honestly. His neck was turning light pink and he felt the warmth of a blush as it spread upward towards his ear. 

“I don’t know,” Phil repeated, but he knew that was a lie. He did know. It was skin yearning for skin. Heat craving heat. Arms longing for the familiar embrace of a body they once knew so intimately. He just did not know how to say it. Not to Dan. Not now. Not after everything that had happened. 

His hand was still on Dan’s sleeve and neither had moved an inch from where they were standing. The building tension was palpable. Both felt it, and neither knew what to do about it. 

\--------

Dan could read the conflict in Phil’s eyes. He felt it himself, but knew how difficult this must be for his best friend. He wanted to embrace Phil; to talk to him; to explain to him that it was okay; to tell him that he understood. But he knew Phil too well. He knew the first move could not ever be his. Never again. So, he stood there and waited. Hoping.

Phil was fighting a battle within himself that he hoped Dan could not sense. He had been the one to break it off. He had said the things he needed to say to push Dan away; not completely away, but just far enough back to let him breath again. The relationship had felt smothering to him and he needed room and time. He had hurt Dan, and he had regretted it almost immediately; but, over time, he had decided it had been the right decision. Their friendship had not only recovered, but had strengthened. Dan was his best friend. His soul mate. He couldn’t risk that. He couldn’t take them back all those years just because of an errant touch. He couldn’t re-open that wound and expect them to emerge unscarred. 

Oh, but the other part of his mind wanted Dan so badly in that moment. He remembered the simple joys of intimacy with Dan: the smooth, warm skin. The moist, salty kisses. The firm, defined back muscles. That long, tender neck. Those luscious brown eyes, up close and full of adoration. Oh, how part of Phil wanted all that and so much more. No one else had ever come close for him. No other lover had ever taken him to the heights that he had soared to with Dan. 

Phil felt the blush creep up into his cheeks. He was radiating heat now and knew it must be visible. 

Dan stood in silence. Waiting.

He had missed Phil’s angular body. Those square shoulders. That patch of soft chest hair. The roundness of his buttocks contrasting the stark line of his spine. He had lain in bed and clutched his pillow, wishing instead for Phil’s strong arm to be holding him; wishing he could rest his head upon Phil’s chest; remembering falling asleep in that warm embrace. 

Seconds turned to minutes. Neither boy moved. 

 

\------------

 

The sound of the oven alarm startled them out of their trance. 

“OMG, is it burning?!” Phil exclaimed as he ran off towards the kitchen.

“No, it’s fine!” Dan called, “We set the timer for 5 minutes early, remember?”

“Oh yeah,” Phil replied, “Yeah, it seems to be okay. I think it’s ready though.”

“Good, I’m starving,” Dan said, heading towards the dining table where the plates were already laid out.

Phil served the meal and they both ate, making small talk and laughing as if nothing had happened. Dan cleared the table and Phil went upstairs to finish setting up the next shot for Dan’s roast video. 

Dan came upstairs and took his place behind the camera as Phil assumed his pose on the bed.

“Now, remember, you’re going to smile and wink, okay?”

“I don’t think I know how to wink,” Phil said.

Dan laughed. “You fool, everyone knows how to wink. Just blink with only one eye!”

Phil tried, but found he could not wink without looking ridiculous, so they ended up having him point his finger instead. When Dan was finally satisfied with the shot 20 minutes later, Phil rolled over onto his back, exhausted from holding the pose for so long.

“Aww, poor Phily,” teased Dan. 

“Actually, shut up!” teased Phil right back, and they both laughed. 

“I’m going to break all this down and then will you help me in my room in about 30 minutes?”

“Yeah, sure,” Phil responded, and he closed his eyes for a brief nap. He quickly fell into a deep sleep and started dreaming, and for the first time in ages, he dreamt of Dan.

 

It was a nonsensical dream of images: Dan’s silhouette against the Caribbean sky; Dan’s skin as Phil rubbed sun screen on his back; Dan’s smile as he had kissed his neck...

“Phil!”

“Huh?!”

“Did you fall asleep? I need your help sometime this century!”

“Yeah, sorry, I’ll be right there,” Phil answered. He wiped the sleep from his eyes, fixed his fringe, and went to Dan’s room to help with the next shot. 

 

\-----------

 

10 minutes later, Dan was shirtless and Phil was standing above him on his bed, filming him “caressing” Jennifer Lawrence and Even Peters. It would be a great scene in the video, Phil thought, very funny.

“Are my nipples showing?” Dan asked.

“No, you’re okay,” Phil said, as they started another take. 

10 minutes later, Phil was satisfied with the shot and Dan hopped out of bed.

“Right,” he said, still shirtless, “the only thing left is the rap. I’m thinking of wearing the black and white jacket and the TATINOF sunglasses, what do you think?”

“Oh, that would be funny!” Phil said. 

“Okay, I’ll be okay for this part. Thanks for your help.”

“No problem,” Phil said. 

But instead of walking towards the door, he found himself just standing there. Staring. 

“What?” Dan asked, distractedly as he dug through his wardrobe for the jacket.

Phil found that he could not speak.

After a few seconds, he turned and found Phil staring at him and said, “Phil, what?!” with a nervous laugh. 

Phil did not smile.

And he did not answer. 

“Phil? Are you okay?” Dan asked, a bit concerned.

“No,” Phil managed. 

“What is it?” Dan asked, “Do we need to do the shot again?”

“No,” Phil replied. 

“Well then, what is it?” Dan said, his voice a bit softer now. 

Phil stood perfectly still, biting his lower lip for several seconds before making his decision. 

He walked up to Dan and pressed his back against the wardrobe, kissing him hard on the lips. 

“Mmph!” Dan said, shocked and unable to speak for more than the obvious reason.

Phil cupped Dan’s face in his hands as he began to kiss him more deeply. 

Dan, recovering from his shock, lifted his hands and tentatively placed them on the sides of Phil’s head, softly massaging his hair between his fingers.

The magnetism between them was even stronger than it had been all those years ago. 

Releasing the kiss, Phil placed his forehead on Dan’s and looked deeply into his eyes.

“I want you,” he said in a low, broken, husky voice. 

Dan’s eyes opened wide with surprise as he saw his Phil from all those years ago standing before him and speaking through his friend of today. 

“Phil,” he said in a whisper, using all his inner will-power to maintain composure, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes,” Phil replied. 

Three quick breaths was all it took for Dan to rip Phil’s shirt off and shove him backwards towards the bed. 

Phil landed on his back and Dan was immediately above him, kissing him down his chest and using his fingers to play with his nipples. 

Phil ran his hands through Dan’s hair and then lightly traced his fingers along the sides of his neck, causing Dan to gasp. 

“Ah,” Dan moaned as Phil continued to caress his neck. He froze mid-kiss and focused on the delicious sensations. Dan’s skin was afire and each touch caused him to erupt with goosebumps. 

After several minutes, he regained his composure and returned the favor, lightly kissing Phil just below his naval and slightly to the side. As Phil gasped, Dan smiled. This was Phil’s sensitive spot. 

“You like that, huh?” Dan asked with a smile.

“Oh, God,” Phil moaned.

“You can just call me ‘Dan’,” Dan replied, and Phil shook with laughter.

Afterwards, they lay in each others arms, caressing each other softly, whispering and giggling. For they had found something that was much stronger than the sexual relationship they had years before. They had found something much stronger than the friendship they had developed over the years. For the barriers between them had dropped. They knew each other and they loved each other. It was intimacy to the power of ten. 

It was electric.

Dan and Phil had found that elusive gift that so few ever find. That other person who knows how to reach every part of you. That soulmate you want to kiss. That lover you want to hang out with. 

They tried to name it as they groggily held their embrace, but finally decided that names did not matter. 

And so they fell asleep together in Dan’s bed. Lost in a tangle of arms and legs. And happy. So very, very happy.


End file.
